


Mars to the Disabled List

by APgeeksout



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, episode tag: s02e13 Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was almost at that game.  But Veronica gets the chicken pox."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars to the Disabled List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



"I hate to break it to you, kiddo, but polka dots are not a great look on you," Dad said, "Maybe something with stripes next time."

Veronica made a noise that might have been a little whiny, even though she was definitely not a whiner.  Probably.  Most of the time.   "There's not really some other gross disease that everyone in the world except Mom gets that'll do that, is there?"

Dad laughed a little, but not meanly. "No, sweetheart, not that I know of." He handed her a big, deep mug. "I'll make you something solid if you feel up to it later, but for now: soup."

"Chicken noodle?" 

"Chicken noodle."

"Good.  Serves those stupid birds right for spreading their pox around," she said, taking a vengeful slurp of broth.

"Yeah, pluck those chickens," Dad chuckled again, and leaned down to smack one of his loud, kind of embarrassing, but mostly nice, kisses on the top of her head.  "You smell like oatmeal.  Did the bath help?"

"Mmm-hmm."  Everything still itched, but not so bad yet that she wanted to crawl out of her skin and throw it away. 

Dad sat on the far end of the couch, just past her nest of blankets. "Oatmeal and baking soda are still in your bathroom.  You can take another if you need to later.  Mostly just try not to scratch."    

"Might have to handcuff me.  Or get me some mittens." 

"Hey, how about a couple of foam fingers?  Sharks orange and blue?"

She took another sip of soup and looked at him over the rim of her mug.  Decked out in his Terrence Cook jersey, Sharks hat and rally towel and actual foam fingers that he actually owned piled on the end table.  "Sorry I made you miss your game."  

He reached out and gave one of her blanket-wrapped feet a squeeze.  "Are you kidding?  The Sharks are going to be contending for years; I've only got a finite window of time in which you will let me make you jello-water and tease you about your spots." 

"Yeah, the clock's definitely ticking on that last part." 

 

 

This March brings with it baseball, spring, and the _Veronica_ movie; Hope it brings you lots of awesome stuff besides!


End file.
